


This Is Goodbye

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solas Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers for Inquisition ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly extended version of Solas and Lavellan's last moments together after the battle with Corypheus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Goodbye

Solas drew his fingers along the shattered orb, tracing the uneven edge with his aching hands. ‘It was never meant to end like this,’ he said, drawing in a staggered breath. He closed his eyes, tightly.

'How was it meant to end?' asked Lavellan, wiping away a smear of blood from her cheek. 

He dipped his head, running dirty hands across his face. ‘Not like this,’ he said, closing his weary eyes. 

Saga took a step closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. She felt him flinch. ‘You promised me something,’ she said, trying to still the quaver in her voice. Fingers sank into his shoulder, slipping through the thick fur that draped down his back. 

Solas took a long, steady breath. He took a last glance at the shattered orb - at his broken dreams, at his denial, at his lies. Leaning his face against her warm hand, he took a moment, just for himself. Her fingers grazed his cheek, sliding around, cupping his face. His lips brushed along the tips of her fingers, remembering.

She always had curious hands; eager, sliding across the nooks of his body, brushing along the scars, tracing the tilt of his ears, always nipping playfully at the end with her nails. They gripped his shoulders often, sliding along his neck, sinking into his flesh as she cried into the night air, whispering his name to the sky. 

But not anymore. 

'Well?' she asked again, feeling the swell of tears behind her eyes.

Solas could hear it in her voice; in that melodic, beautiful song she sang. This was her last serenade; her last melody. There wouldn’t be another day she would sing for him, no more words. Nothing.

‘What do you want me to say?’ he said, slowly rising to his feet. He still turned away from her; he didn’t think he’d be able to ever leave if he -

‘Face me, Solas,’ she pleaded, gripping his arm, tugging him around. There was little resistance he gave, but it was enough to ignite her fury. She took his hand, pulling him around. 

The world stopped; nothing moved, nothing existed. There was nothing but silence; and them. She was bathed in the red of the lyrium; it shadowed her face, the red fingers of it’s light crept to her hair, staining her beauty. Solas reached out and pulled her closer, freeing her from the red claws of the lyrium. The gentle light of the sky bathed her face, her bare, beautiful free face. Her green eyes shone with the glimmer of tears, her pale skin spotted with blood and dirt. 

Solas slid his thumb beneath her right eye; she knew what it meant.

'If you love me,' she began, clenching her fists, trying to push back her tears. It was useless. 'then _why?_ ’

A small sad smile curved his lips. ‘It’s because I love you that I do this.’

'What are you doing? she said with quiet, broken words. 

'I have to leave. There are things I must do-'

'Let me come with you. Let me share your burden - whatever it is - _I will be by your side_.’

He shook his head slowly, holding the tip of her chin with his fingers. He wiped away the gentle fall of her tears; he kissed away one. ‘I’m sorry, vhenan. I-‘

Saga grabbed his face with her hands, sinking her nails into the flesh as she pulled him into a kiss; a wild, impassioned kiss. A kiss never like before; a kiss to say I love you; a kiss to say goodbye.

He sank into her hold, running fingers through her tangled white hair; remembering the feel of her skin, the touch of her lips, the taste of her tongue. Because this was the last touch, the last taste.

The last kiss.

The last love.

Saga pulled back, tears still staining her cheeks. She looked into his eyes, seeking the wordless answers she wanted. But there was nothing but love. ‘Is this how it has to be?’ she managed, leaning forward, touching foreheads.

'Yes. It has to be, even if I don't want it to be,' he said with a broken voice. 

'Don't do this. _Don’t_ \- I need you - I love you - Solas-‘ 

He took a step back, glancing behind his shoulder; they were no longer alone. ‘No matter what comes,’ he began, taking another step back. Their hands were entwined; knuckles white. ‘I want you to know that what we had….was _real_.’

Their hands parted, warm fingers slipping free to the cool night air.

'I'll never forget you,' breathed Saga, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, he was gone.


End file.
